


Moving In

by killerwhaletank



Series: The Hackley School [2]
Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, flirting if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerwhaletank/pseuds/killerwhaletank
Summary: It's senior year (for most) and Anderson's moving into his new dorm room. If Anderson believed in God, he would be thanking him for sending such a hot roommate.





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> 99% of this is based on an RP that I have been part of for the better part of the last decade, so if the pairing seems a little... off, that's why.

Greeley Hall  
Tarrytown, New York  
3 September 2017

The elevator stopped on the third and top floor of the 75-year-old dormitory building, and the doors squealed open to let the lone student out. He carried nothing but a hiking pack strapped to his back; the rest of his possessions were still in the Upper East Side penthouse he shared with his mother and brother. Anderson didn't want to bring more than he would need; at school he lived a spartan life, regardless of the fact that he was a Vanderbilt by birth and could have anything he wanted.

319A was a double room with a private bathroom in the middle of the hallway. Though Anderson could have opted to go with a single room, his mother thought it might be better for Anderson to have a roommate, someone that he could socialize with since she knew he would not be doing so on his own. What his mother didn't know was that Anderson did have a tendency to socialize, just not the way she would have hoped.

The door, strangely, was not locked. Anderson twisted the knob and pushed the door open, and when he stepped inside he was greeted with a number of boxes stacked on one of the desks, and a large duffel bag already sitting on one of the beds. Under the bed, an even larger duffel, with what appear to be a hockey stick laced into the top straps. Anderson dropped his own bag by the bed that was unoccupied and kind of stared at the large duffel half stuffed under the bed.

"So my roomie's a hockey player," Anderson said aloud to the empty room. He kicked gently at the bag and wondered what kind of gear was in such an enormous bag.

He snickered and gave his head a gentle shake, catching a glimpse of his reflection in the one reflective surface in the room. At age 17, his chocolate brown hair already had flecks of grey peppering the surface. He was already going grey; just like his father had in pictures of when he was Anderson's age. He laughed, but the sound was sad.

A soft voice came from the doorway and Anderson immediately snapped back to reality. Standing there was a young man with long dark hair and incredibly dark eyes to match, wearing a Toronto Maple Leafs T-shirt and a pair of ripped-up jeans. When Anderson turned to him the young man smiled and immediately walked toward him. "You must be the roommate," the young man deduced, extending his hand.

Anderson took the young man's hand and they shook only once; what kind of teenager shakes a stranger's hand? Anderson couldn't help the smirk that came across his face. "Looks like it," he muttered in return. "You have a name?"

"Oh!" The young man snickered and slid his fingers back through his hair. "I'm Keanu."

The smile on Anderson's face twisted to a smirk. "Keanu," he repeated. "How exotic." As Anderson spoke, a blush filled Keanu's cheeks. He snickered. Anderson knew immediately that he was going to have fun with his new roommate. He shifted to sit on his own bed, folding his legs up underneath himself in the process. "Where're you from? Obviously not from around here with a name like that."

"N-no," Keanu kind of choked. "No, I... well, it... it's kind of a long story." He cleared his throat, dislodging a bundle of nerves that formed there. "I was born in Hawaii, but I grew up outside of Toronto, among other places." Anderson nodded; the truth of the matter was that he wasn't all that interested. This young Keanu was kind of cute, and Anderson enjoyed watching him squirm.

"Well that's kind of cool," Anderson finally replied. He leaned back and stretched his legs out, letting them fall open just a little, just enough, as if he were trying to tease Keanu. He slid the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip, watching Keanu turn away from him, more nervous than ever before, and start unpacking the boxes stacked on his desk.

Anderson did not take to being ignored lightly. He cleared his throat and sat forward, his hands folded between his knees. "You play... hockey?" he finally asked, genuine curiosity soaking his every word.

"I do," Keanu responded quickly. "The, um... the new varsity goalie, actually."

"Ah, a goalie!" Anderson nodded; like that made any sense to him. He knew absolutely nothing about sports. He sat up and rubbed his hand over his thigh, never once breaking eye contact with Keanu's back. "That's... um..." His confidence began to wane. He rubbed his palms against the soft material of his shorts and with a sigh he started to laugh. "Sounds pretty awesome to me. Must've been one hell of a try-"

"Actually, I just kind of... walked onto the team," Keanu interrupted. He pulled a number of books from the box and set them on the desk. Anderson tilted his head to read the titles along the spines of the books, his eyes narrowed in genuine confusion. Keanu continued to speak of his experience with the athletic department at his old school as well as his new school, but Anderson didn't hear a word.

"This jock's reading Oscar Wilde?" Anderson muttered to himself. He chuckled once, a sound which Keanu caught. Anderson shook his head and stood from the bed as Keanu turned to him. "Well." He snickered. "Boy with the exotic name." He paused again, looking up and down along Keanu's body, feeling a little moan catch in the back of his throat. A smile pulled at a corner of his mouth. "Welcome to Hackley."

If Keanu noticed Anderson's smile he didn't react to it. He let out a little chuckle and nodded. "Thanks, man," he began. He clucked his tongue and shook his head. "It's a long way from Toronto, but I think I'll manage."

"Oh, I think you'll manage just fine," Anderson returned.


End file.
